Atada a ti
by Claudia Granger
Summary: luego de 4 años sin verse Harry y Hermione se encuentran y sale a flote la pasion que mantuvieron oculta, pero hermione debera aclarar su pasado...en Francia junto a Draco Malfoy, pero el no esta dispuesto a perderla HrDH TERMINADA
1. Reencuentro

**Capitulo I: reencuentro de dos**

_cuatro años despues de salir del colegio Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se vuelven a encontrar, Voldemort dejo de ser la amenaza que representaba para Potter pero aun asi existe una nueva... el regreso de Hermione a su vida_

-pasa Herm, bienvenida a mi casa -decia la voz de harry

-harry, pòr dios que bella es!- decia hermione sorprendida- nunca pense que decoraras una casa tan exquisitamente

-Por dios herm, uno cambia, madura ... no soy aquel chico que salio del cole ayer- decia harry con aire divertido

harry la ayudo a despojarse del abrigo que llebava y lo deposito en la percha de la entrada mientras hermione se entretenia en curiosear cerca, harry al tomar el abrigo sintio el olor dulce de hermione impregnado en el abrigo y se detuvo un momento mas de lo esperado mientras su mente divagaba... _ella ¿_y si fuera _ella _a la que tuviera en sus brazos en ese momento?

-harry, aun no se donde dejar la maleta- a lo lejos se oyo la voz de hermione y salio de sus pensamientos

- ah... ya voy herm -dijo harry

cruzo rapidamente el vestibulo y la encontro alli, en la chimenea mirando hacia el fuego -¿que haces?- pregunto harry al verla tan distraida que no sintio sus pasos en el salon

en ese instante ella se dio cuenta de que estaba alli mirandola hacia rato ella, que se habia jurado no volver... -no pueo dios mio... , tuvo que levantar la mirada y encontro esos ojos verdes en los que tanto habia pensado en los ultimos cinco años...

-es que... - que decia...que inventaba para excusar sus divagaciones sobre _él ... _- me habia puesto a pensar en cuando estabamos en el colegio- dijo la primera mentira que se le ocurrio pero al mirarlo directamente a los ojos no pudo disimular

-ah ya veo- dijo el acercandose a ella sin una muestra de haberle creido lo mas minimo- quieres cenar ya?-pregunto para disimular

si... la verdad es que si, la comida de los aviones no es mjuy buena que digamos-asintio hermione

-bueno acompañame a la cocina... a ver que hacemos de comer- dijo el saliendo rumbo a la cocina

prepararon algo rapidamente , cenaron en silencio, el se debatia en su interior sobre si insinuarle a hermione lo que sentia por ella hacia tiempo o si no- vas a seguir siendo un tonto dejando pasar lo que deseas- se dijo a si mismo

cuando ambos se levantaron de la mesa el rapidamente se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano

-harry...- susurro pero el le puso un dedo en los labio suavemente para hacerla callar - no digas nada

_"No necesito más de nada ahora que __  
__me iluminó tu amor inmenso fuera y dentro. ___

_Créeme esta vez __  
__créeme porque __  
__créeme y verás __  
__no acabará, más. ___

_Tengo un deseo escrito en alto que vuela ya __  
__mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo."__  
_  
se acerco a ella y la beso , lo hizo despues de haberlo soñado mil veces, anhelado otras mil mas 

no sabes cuanto he esperado por este dia herm- le susurro harry mientras le pasaba el brazo alrededor de la cintura y la acercaba a si

_"Créeme esta vez __  
__créeme porque __  
__me haría daño ahora, ya lo sé. ___

_Hay gran espacio y tú y yo __  
__cielo abierto que ya __  
__no se cierra a los dos __  
__pues sabemos lo que es necesidad."_

harry sintio la respiracion agitada de hermione mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos y dejo de pensar... de reflexionar y se dedico a sentir a hacer lo que su cuerpo y su corazon le dictaba

empezo a besarla suavemente mientras sus manos exploraban su espalda

-que estoy haciendo?- pregunto una vez hermione en su cabeza, pero el hecho es que ella sentia lo mismo y quiza mas por el pero se negaba a aceptarlo, lo que mas temia era perderlo, por estupidez o por lo que fuera pero no queria hacerle daño de ninguna forma... pero ¿y yo? ¿acaso yo no lo he deseado intensamente todos los dias?se decia a si misma- pero el hecho es que su cuerpo le pedia seguir y su mente le pedia al mundo que ese instante fuera eterno, que no tuviera fin jamas

se dejaron llevar por el momento, por los deseos , por las ganas que los consumian de tenerse el uno al otro

_Víveme sin miedo ahora __  
__que sea una vida o sea una hora __  
__no me dejes libre aquí desnudo __  
__mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego. __  
__Víveme sin más vergüenza __  
__aunque esté todo el mundo en contra __  
__deja la apariencia y toma el sentido __  
__y siente lo que llevo dentro. _

el la llevo a su habitacion y alli lentamente se fueron desvistiendo, mieentras los besos de el hacian temblar el cuerpo de ella , mientras parecia que el mundo se cernia alli a sus pies, con delicadeza la deposito en la cama y empezo a recorrer sus cuerpo con caricias como siempre lo habia soñado, sus manos exploraban ese mundo totalmente desconocido pero tan deseado, sus besos humedecian una piel tan palpitante de deseo que hubiese dicho que el deseo se habia hecho tangible, el empezo a besarla desde la cabeza a los pies, buscando el placer, los gemidos, inconfundibles signos de gozo que flotaban en el ambiente junto a el aroma de ylang-ylang de el incienso que era quemada en un rincon de la habitación

-harry- se oyo un ronco susurro de la garganta de hermione- por favor... hazlo ya... hazme tuya ya-

_Y te transformas en un cuadro dentro de mí __  
__que cubre mis paredes blancas y cansadas. _

harry no espero mas, y por fin alli, en su cama, en sus sabanas, estaba la mujer que el siempre habia querido, la que siempre habia deseado, la que estuvo alli y el no se dio cuenta de que era lo que amaba desde siempre y por fin ambos cedieron a su mas intimo deseo... estar juntos... unidos en cuerpo y alma como un solo ser.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

sale el sol en un nuevo dia... harry empezo a despertar cuando sintio una cabellera castaña bastante alborotada en su pecho recostada

-despierta, herm- susurro la voz ronca matutina de harry

-que? ah? donde...- respondió la voz adormilada de Hermione

-como dormiste?- pregunto con dulzura, harry

-bien...aunque casi no dormimos- dijo con picardía la castaña

-fue la mejor noche de mi vida herm, la mas esperada quizás-dijo harry

-harry, hay algo que quisiera decirte..- dijo con dudosa voz hermione

en ese preciso instante entro por la ventana del dormitorio de harry un búho real que a harry le pareció vagamente familiar y deposito una carta en el regazo de hermione, ella se asusto y abrió de prisa el sobre y leyó la carta que venia dentro

"Hermione:

¿Donde se supone que estas? te he estado buscando, me dijiste que pasara por ti en el caldero chorreante y me dijeron que no has ido por ahí espero que me respondas pronto, quiero verte."

Draco

- que se supone que es esto?- pregunto harry, ¿estas saliendo con Malfoy

-eso es lo que había querido decirte anoche, pero tu no me dejaste - decía avergonzada hermione mientras se tapaba con la sabana

-hermione, yo pensé REALMENTE que lo que paso entre nosotros anoche había sido importante pero ya veo que no es así, anda, vete corriendo a decírselo a malfoy, vete de mi vida y no vuelvas mas- le espeto harry levantándose y metiéndose en el vestier del dormitorio y cerrando de un portazo

-dios mío, que hice, le hice daño y era justo lo que menos quise hacer- decía hermione mesandose los cabellos desesperada mientas unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Harry se dejo caer al suelo del ropero del vestier mientras le daba rienda suelta a la rabia que había en el ¡¡Malfoy! Demonios como había podido ser el "EL" quien mas había odiado a hermione en le colegio, por POR QUE EL - se preguntaba una y otra vez, no oyó la puerta de la calle cerrarse cuando hermione se fue

Hermione salio de la casa de harry a toda prisa y se dirigió a ver a Draco y finalmente lo encontró sentado en el sitio que habían acordado antes

-Granger! que gusto me da verte de nuevo- la saludo draco con un beso pero hermione volteo la cara y el beso fue a parara en la mejilla izquierda de ella- por que no me avisaste, hubiese venido a recogerte

-por que tenias que enviarme a la lechuza, no sabes en el lío en que me he metido por tu inopinada carta- decía hermione resoplando

-que sucedió? no me digas ¿estabas en casa de Weasley? - pregunto draco

-no, peor aun, estaba con Harry- dijo ella bajando la mirada

-como que estabas con harry?- pregunto draco indignado - que se supone que significa eso?

- significa que yo había pasado la noche en casa de Harry, con el -dijo hermione aun sin levantar la mirada

-hermione granger, ¿te acostaste con Harry? ¿Como pudiste hacer algo así? se supone que tu y yo...- pero fue abruptamente cortado por hermione

-hemos terminado hace unos meses, soy libre de hacer y salir con quien quiera pero creo que por tu intervención me has arruinado todo.-termino hermione tajante

-eso significa que el pobre cabeza rajada quedo celoso por mi intervención? que divertido! - dijo draco con una sonrisita

-Malfoy, por favor, por esa actitud tuya nunca pudimos ser nada en realidad, eres tan arrogante como siempre, podías haber sido guapo y hasta galante cuando te lo proponías pero en realidad eres un ser egoísta e insensible, no quiero saber nada mas de ti- dijo en tono cortante hermione

-si crees que voy a sentarme a ver como Potter se queda contigo estas equivocada granger, eso nunca, tú eres mía y nadie podrá evitarlo – dijo Draco con odio en la mirada

- ya veo q yo no cuento aquí así que me largo, no quiero verte en mi camino mas malfoy- dijo la castaña agarrando su bolso y dejando a draco atrás

-"si crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, te equivocas granger, tu eres mía y lo seguirás siendo, aunque tenga que hacer cualquier cosa por impedirle a potter ganar la partida"-pensó malfoy y se marcho de allí hacia su mansión


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo tres_

Draco llego molesto a la mansión Malfoy y camino con sigilo por el vestíbulo pero al llegar al salón encontró de frente a su madre

-que aspecto traes, que te sucede? sangresucia Granger otra vez?-pregunto poniendo expresión de asco

-no, y no la llames así te le he dicho madre-espeto draco

-hijo, no se cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes mezclarte ni en sueños con gentuza como ella - empezó a decir Narcissa pero fue abruptamente callada con la mirada de draco

-no te metas con ella, no quiero hablar de lo que me pase, con tal no es de tu incumbencia-y dicho esto cerro la puerta de un portazo

_Me aposte que podría engañarte fácilmente __  
__no fue fácil pero un día sucedió __  
__busque después mil formas de humillarte __  
__es así como confundí a mi corazón _

por que siempre tenia que acabar así? esta bien, es cierto que le oyó un tiempo ese prejuicio acerca de la pureza de sangre, que odio a Hermione cuando ambos iban al colegio, que la odio por mil y una razones pero ¿y ahora? que hacia con lo que sentía por ella? cuando empezó a rondarla lo hacia por que quería hacerle daño, engañarla, burlarse de ella y su maldito orgullo, ya no la odiaba ¿o todavía un poco? la quería, quería estar con ella, mandar al cuerno a todos los que se interpusieran, ¿desde cuando la amaba? ¿AMABA? y desde cuando pensaba en esos términos? que pasa contigo malfoy?-se preguntaba así mismo

_Es que tu no estabas en mis planes __  
__que yo te amara para siempre __  
__pero fuistes como un ángel __  
__hasta vida me salvo _

_Entre el amor y el odio __  
__esta la línea del perdón __  
__cruzarla significa dale vida a esta pasión _

y todo lo que le había dicho sus padres? y las veces que ella lo había rechazado por no creerle? y su orgullo de Malfoy, de sangre limpia? donde estaba eso en este momento?

_Y aunque el orgullo a veces __  
__pueda más que la razón __  
__y aunque el alma se cierre __  
__para que entre el amor ___

_Entre el amor y el odio __  
__me enamoro mas de ti __  
__como dos sentimientos tan distintos __  
__viven hoy dentro de mí _

y ahora? como podía demostrarle a ella, a su familia y al mundo entero si es necesario que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto?

_Por mas que lo pienso no comprendo __  
__como puedo odiarte al mismo tiempo __  
__que me muero por estar cerca de ti ___

como podría hacerlo? como si nadie creía en el? como si hasta el mismo dudaba? como ganar su amor? como hacer para vivir si hasta la vida dependía de ella, ¿desde cuando se le volvió indispensable para existir? desde que sintió su aliento por primera vez, ese primer beso ¿seria que le había robado el alma en ese beso? seria que ya no habría mas mañana si ella?

malfoy agarro la almohada y la abrazo, como extrañaba su perfume, el aroma de sus cabellos castaños, la textura de su piel, la suavidad de su mirada, toda ella- si tan solo estuviese aquí, conmigo- pensó draco con nostalgia -¿cuando volverás a ser mía?-

y pensar que ella era la antitesis de su concepto de mujer...

_La de lentes, la pasada de moda, __  
__la aburrida, la intelectual, __  
__la que prefiere una biblioteca a una discoteca_

Dios será que se había vuelto loco? o que era muy superficial? lo había sido

_me gusta porque es autentica y vive sin recetas_

_de esas que tratan de vestir al amor de etiqueta, _

_eh venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás, _

_pero también jamás fui tan feliz. _

Es cierto, el tiempo que estuvieron juntos fuera de Inglaterra, fue la época más feliz de su vida, sin nada que los molestase, sin nada, solo ellos,

Hermione - murmuro draco antes de quedarse dormido - por que es tan cruel el amor?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

Mientras tanto RAI no quiso ir ese dia al ministerio, sabia que necesitaba distraerse pero, no podría concentrarse, había sido tan feliz hacia apenas una horas... pero luego la verdad había caído sobre el como una pesada roca, hermione no era suya como el había querido creer, sino de Malfoy ¿POR QUE DE EL? grito dándole un puñetazo a la puerta de su dormitorio

_Como dueles en los labios __  
__como duele en todos lados __  
__como duelen sus caricias __  
__cuando ya se ha ido. ___

_Como me duele la ausencia __  
__como extraño su color de voz __  
__como falta su presencia __  
__en mi habitación_

Harry se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación meditando, que podía hacer el si se había equivocado? se tiro de improviso en la cama, aun estaba revuelta y tenia su olor, el de ella, el de ambos, dios había sido tan bella la noche que pasaron juntos! Pero ya no había que hacer 

Toc TOc-

harry salio de prisa de la habitación y se encontró con ron en la puerta

-hola harry ¿que paso que no fuiste al ministerio?-pregunto ron

-no es nada- contesto harry con evasivas

-no te creo, mira la cara que tienes- dijo ron mirándolo escrutadoramente

-hermione paso la noche conmigo- dijo harry sin levantar la cara

-como? ¿Aquí? y ella no estaba fuera del país?- exclamó ron extrañado

-volvió, y yo le ofrecí que se quedara aquí, y bueno... dormimos juntos- dijo entre susurros harry

-y por que tienes esa cara de funeral? que yo sepa tu siempre quisiste estar con ella, pero ella se fue y tu te quisiste quedar solo esperándola ¿que paso entonces?-pregunto ron

-por que ella estuvo conmigo estando liada a Malfoy- dijo harry con la voz cargada de rabia

-COMO? CON MALFOY?-dijo ron pegando un brinco de la sorpresa

- recibió aquí una carta de el extrañado de que no se hubiesen encontrado como habían acordado, ellos parece que tienen algo de tiempo juntos-termino harry

-no te creo, ellos se odian, Malfoy es sangre limpia ¿crees que saldría con Hermione? como chico reacciona eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza-dijo ron negando con la cabeza

-ella lo admitió ron, me dijo que quería contármelo anoche antes, antes de que pasara lo que paso entre nosotros

Bueno acompáñame a la madriguera, creo que un buen estofado de mi mama arreglara un poco eso- dijo animándolo

Esta bien, iré- dijo harry - deja que me arregle

Luego de un rato ambos partieron a la madriguera para cenar allá

Hermione fue directamente a un hotel, se registro y se encerró una buen rato en la habitación a pensar

_No lo he de olvidar __  
__La primera noche juntos. ___

_Como olvidar lo que vivimos __  
__Como expresar lo que sentimos, __  
__Tantos besos compartidos __  
__Tantos sueños que ahora se han ido. ___

_Como olvidar __  
__Como me quito este dolor, __  
__Como te saco de mi mente y mi presente __  
__Como olvidar q te llevaste mi corazón. _

Las lagrimas caían por su cara mientras tenia la mirada perdida en la lejanía , en el, en la noche que paso en sus brazos, la mejor noche de su vida... en su perdida, su desgracia y su dolor ¿como había podido ser tan tonta?

Después, al anochecer hermione salio directamente a la madriguera a hablar con ginny

- TUN TUN

- quien esta allí?- pregunto desde adentro la señora Weasley

-soy yo señora weasley, Hermione- contesto ella desde el umbral

-Hermione querida, pasa pasa, estaba preparando precisamente la cena ¿vienes a hablar con los chicos verdad? -pregunto molly- espero que te quedes a cenar con nosotros

- en realidad venia a buscar a ginny- contesto vagamente hermione

-ella esta arriba, en su habitación, sube con confianza, ya sabes que estas en tu casa

Hermione subió los dos tramos de escaleras y llego a la habitación de ginny, ella tenía la puerta abierta por lo cual la vio al llegar

-Hermione! no sabia que hubieses llegado de París - exclamo emocionada Ginny

-llegue apenas ayer- contesto ella con voz lánguida

-y donde te quedaste? por que hubieses venido aquí directamente, sabes que siempre serás bienvenida en nuestra casa- contesto ginny

- no lo creo cuando te cuente lo que vengo a decirte- dijo hermione repentinamente seria

-que sucede hermione? por que por tu cara parece que es algo terrible- dijo ginny algo preocupada -no se como lo tomaras tu, y ni siquiera creo que te parezca lógico o algo así, lo que he hecho es terrible- dijo hermione avergonzada

-cuéntamelo de una buena vez!- la apremio ginny

-bueno, veras, cuando me marche a Paris hace tres años para aprender el idioma y estudiar allí, nunca pensé que me iba a encontrar con esa persona allá, el hecho es que Draco Malfoy fue también y fuimos compañeros de clase

- que horror!- dijo con cara de repugnancia ginny

-y eso no es todo, el hecho es que cuando llego, lo vi. Cambiado, ya no era el mismo fanfarrón de hogwarts, era igual de arrogante pero había cambiado, incluso cuando nos vimos por primera vez me saludo, y se marcho tranquilo, sin insultarme ni nada lo cual me pareció raro, las cosas siguieron así, nuestros profesores entendían que no domináramos muy bien el francés por lo cual nos ponían los deberes juntos, así que al salir del instituto teníamos que seguir andando juntos

en ese momento se oyeron ruidos en la cocina pero las chicas siguieron su conversación

-con el tiempo la relación cambio y empezamos a salir, el se sentía libre estando lejos de aquí y me mostró un malfoy que yo jamás hubiese creído que existía, alguien atento y detallista, que me desconcertó y me atrajo al mismo tiempo, bueno, estuvimos juntos casi dos años, pero cuando decidí regresar le dije que terminaríamos con lo que teníamos

-hermione, quieres decirme que tu, que tu y malfoy... oh dios hermione ¿te has vuelto loca? salir con draco?-pregunto horrorizada ginny

-si, y no solo eso...- dijo hermione pero la voz le fallo

-tuvieron intimidad?- pregunto ginny con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa

-si- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir hermione- pero ya no siento nada por draco... aunque todavía me atrae, pero no es amor ginny es meramente

-atracción sexual, entiendo- dijo ginny-no se que decirte hermione es tan... confuso, pero aun no me has dicho donde pasaste la noche ¿no m digas que fue con draco?

-no gin, es peor lo pase con la persona que de veras me importa, pero no creo que quiera volverme a hablar, siempre he estado penando por el pero esa persona no lo sabe y no lo sabrá jamás

-con quien pasaste la noche, no entiendo? - pregunto ginny desconcertada

-nada mas y nada menos que conmigo- dijo una profunda voz masculina desde la puerta, era harry


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

-harry! Que haces aquí?- pregunto hermione horrorizada al notar que su confesión había sido oída por el propio harry

-vine aquí con ron, a cenar, no imagine encontrarte aquí después de todo- dijo harry duramente

Hermione bajo la cabeza y ginny le dirigió a harry una mirada de reproche

-bueno, creo que no me quedare ginny, no seria apropiado que me quedase yo también así que mejor me marcho- dijo hermione levantándose

-ahh no, tu no te vas para ningún lado hermione, yo mejor los dejos solos para que hablen antes de la cena, no quiero que se vean esas cara en la cena- y dicho esto ginny se marcho y cerro la puerta dejándolos solos

_Ya mi vida no se guía por el tiempo _

_ Mucho menos por la duda_

_ Por que un río de ilusiones me mojo, _

_Como un sueño te metiste en mi conciencia _

_ Allanándome la vida _

_y robando toda distracción. ___

_Y en la noche imaginaba, _

_Consintiéndote dormida y bailábamos el vals de la alegría y la locura _

_ Revise cada suspiro le hice un juicio a mis sentidos _

_ y esperando el veredicto el corazón dicto sentencia. _

-así que esa es la interesante historia de tu relación con malfoy que conmovedor!- dijo harry sarcásticamente

- tu no sabes todo harry, no me juzgues por favor sin antes oírme

- no creo que necesite saber mas, con lo que se y lo que oí es mas que suficiente

- no harry, no es suficiente

-claro que si lo es!- dijo harry agarrándola de la muñeca y atrayéndola hacia si

Sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos y sus respiraciones casi que se confundían, sin proponérselo se fueron acercando cada vez más, hasta que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y sus bocas casi que hacían contacto

-como es eso que pasaste la noche con la persona que de veras querías?- le susurro harry casi rozando los labios de hermione

_Que me beses, que me ames _

_Atraviésame la vida, _

_Que me llenes la memoria con los sueños mas reales, _

_Que me bañes con tu cuerpo, _

_Con la magia y tus caricias, _

_Alimenta mi sonrisa , _

_acurrúcame la vida. _

-es la verdad- dijo hermione en un susurro - tú no sabes lo que yo siento por ti, tú no sabes que hay dentro de mí, no sabes cuanto he sufrido

_Háblame no me dejes ir, __  
__no te ahorres las palabras que hoy mas quisiera oír.. __  
__Háblame no hagas sufrir, __  
__porque para ser sincero yo no quiero estar sin ti, __  
__porque este amor me arrebato __  
__la voluntad y me venció, __  
__ya ves que sin querer siento que me arrastra y siento que me lleva hasta la frontera de lo que siento por ti.. _

harry se acerco mas a hermione y la beso, rodeo con sus brazos su cintura y la apretó contra si la beso con pasión, con rabia , con desespero como si no hubiese mañana...

-bueno creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar - dijo harry pasando su brazo alrededor de ella ayudándola a bajar la escalera- la cena nos espera

Ella solo asintió


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis

Ambos bajaron para cenar, durante toda la comida no dejaban de echarse miradas penetrantes, luego de ello se fueron al salón y harry se sentó un rato a explicarle funcionamiento de varias cosas muggles al señor weasley y hermione estaba charlando con ginny y la señora weasley después de un par de horas harry y hermione se dispusieron a marcharse, declinando el ofrecimiento de molly de quedarse a dormir

-Hermione, tu crees que es seguro que te vayas a dormir a un hotel muggle?-dijo molly preocupada

-si señora weasley, no se preocupe, siempre tengo mi varita-contesto hermione

-bueno cuídense mucho chicos-dijo el señor weasley

-adiós- se despidió hermione

-adiós - se despidió harry

Ambos salieron al frío de la noche y harry se volvió a hermione

-hermione

-si, harry?-contesto ella

-por que no vienes conmigo a la casa? estarás cómoda, de veras me gustaría pasar la noche contigo de nuevo, no me importa Draco, no me importa el mundo, solo tu hermione, solo tu mi castaña- le dijo con ternura mientras la estrechaba en brazos

-no se harry, no estoy segura, no quiero hacerte daño- digo dubitativa hermione

-si tu me amas, no me harás daño, solo ámame, ámame con pasión como yo a ti- dijo besándola

Se dirigieron a la casa de harry que estaba bella como el dia anterior cuando ella la piso por primera vez

_En este viaje que cada mañana __  
__Lleno de sueños comienzo en la cama __  
__Soy un turista que a veces no entiende __  
__El raro idioma en que me habla la gente __  
__Tantas aduanas entre unos y otros __  
__Tantas fronteras volviéndonos locos __  
__Hay tantos muros entre las miradas __  
__Que aunque nos vemos nunca vemos nada ___

_He visto ruinas de sueños caídos __  
__Mares de fe en desiertos de olvido __  
__Y cuando más me encontraba perdido __  
__Un mapa de mi, me entregaste tu _

Harry la condujo directamente a su habitación y cerro la puerta con cuidado empezó a besarla con ternura y luego con más pasión,

_Continuemos el viaje los dos __  
__mismo cielo, misma habitación __  
__Ya no voy a buscar, eres tu el lugar que soñé __  
__De viaje... te amare _

Los besos se hacían cada vez mas intensos, la ropa quedo desperdigada por toda la habitación, mientras después de depositarla suavemente en la enorme cama empezó a acariciarla, a explorar cada centímetro de su suave cuerpo, cada milímetro de piel que hubiera

_Aún ni siquiera te tengo __  
__y ya tengo miedo de perder tu amor __  
__Que rápido se me ha clavado, aquí dentro todo este dolor _

Hermione se sintió despertar como nunca lo había hecho, despertar como mujer, sintió por primera vez la desesperación que produce el deseo aun no consumado, las ganas tanto tiempo reprimidas, los besos guardados en la gaveta, la mujer escondida entre la ropa

_Porque te vi venir y no dudé, __  
__te vi llegar y te abracé y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras __  
__Y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad, te acaricié, __  
__Y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras __  
__Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras ___

_Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver si lo que te dí fue suficiente __  
__No sabes que terror se siente __  
__Tu espera cada madrugada. __  
__Si tú ya no quisieras volver se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre _

Ambos se comportaban como si fuera la primera y última vez, como si no existiera mañana, como si fuese principio y fin,

_Cuando despierto __  
__yo puedo sentir __  
__que ya no hay nada __  
__que me aleje de ti __  
__siento que vienes a mí __  
__Dime que quieres __  
__el cielo, el mar, __  
__lo que me pidas __  
__yo te lo voy a dar __  
__nada nos va a separar ___

_Deja que mi alma se empape de ti __  
__y sentirás fuego __  
__cuando te fundas en mí ___

_No neguemos el amor __  
__que sentimos tú y yo __  
__no neguemos el amor _

lo innegable es que se esmeraban por hacer la magia del amor esa noche, esa que embriaga los sentidos y deja todo en segundo plano, después de varias horas ya no habían piel que no hubiese sido recorrida, besada, acariciada, era algo que flotaba en el ambiente, que elevaba hasta el éxtasis de los sentidos

_Somos un río __  
__que no vuelve atrás __  
__somos las olas que se miran __  
__y van juntas buscando el mar ___

_Somos la vida __  
__somos el sol, __  
__somos el tiempo, __  
__el tiempo que nos unió __  
__y que abrazó nuestro amor ___

_Deja que mi alma... __  
__No neguemos que en tí encontré __  
__el amor que no busqué __  
__y nada es cierto __  
__cuando no estás_

_aquí _

Hermione se despertó a las cuatro, se dio la vuelta y se percato de que Harry no estaba a su lado, entonces se incorporo de la cama y lo vio de pie, en el pequeño balcón de la habitación

-harry, no puedes dormir?- le pregunto Hermione

-no, no es eso realmente, es que estaba pensando lo afortunado que soy al tenerte aquí conmigo- le dijo harry asiéndola por la cintura

-de veras piensas eso?- le pregunto sorprendida hermione

-si- le contesto el

_No me preguntes como sucedió __  
__o si será cierto o tal vez no, __  
__solo sé que ahora estoy aquí __  
__y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti __  
__pensar en ti... ___

_Me resulta un tanto peligroso __  
__pero que decirte de lo hermoso __  
__Sobrepasa cada pensamiento __  
__inevitable como mi alimento. _

-harry, de veras me cuesta creer que esto sea real, no se ayer eras como un sueño para mi, un sueño inalcanzable, hoy, estoy aquí, de pie, a las cuatro de la mañana pensando en eso- es irónico- dijo con una leve risa

_Por eso, llévame contigo a donde vayas __  
__que sin ti mi brújula me falla __  
__llévame contigo a donde sea __  
__Contra vientos y mareas. ___

_Iba más allá del bien y el mal __  
__No hay otra cosa que se le pueda comparar __  
__Y que puedo hacer si ha sido así __  
__Yo sin ti no puedo vivir. _

- no se que hubiera sido de mi si tu no hubieras aparecido en mi primer año en Hogwarts, siempre fuiste la persona leal en quien podía confiar, cuando todos me temían, me criticaban o me tildaban de loco, tu estabas ahí, probándome que estarías en las buenas y en las malas, cuando todos me dieron la espalda, incluso ron, tu fuiste la única que siguió firme conmigo, pero en aquella época no te veía como mujer...- decía harry

-si, ya lo se, me veías "como la amiga sabelotodo" si, lo se, no hace faltas que me lo dijeras, y te entendía, como delante de chicas bellas, populares como tu, e incluso aficionadas al Quidditch como tu ¿como ibas tu a fijarte en la chica que solo sabia aprenderse los libros de memoria para compensar el hecho de que no hubiese sido criada en el mundo mágico

-tu eras y siempre fuiste mucho mas que eso hermione- le reprocho harry- incluso Krum se dio cuenta

-quizás harry, pero en ese instante no me importaba Krum en realidad, pero fue el único que se fijo en mi en ese momento

-bueno hermione, creo que es mejor que nos acostemos de nuevo, aunque ya es es sábado, no quiero que estés desvelada por mi culpa- le dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente y llevándola de nuevo a la cama

Harry la acomodo, la cobijo con ternura como a una niña pequeña y rápidamente ella se durmió, el se quedo contemplándola extasiado- se ve tan bella!- pensaba harry mientras la observaba respirar acompasadamente con el sueño

_Te soñé, estaba despierto y te mire, __  
__Pensé soñar, pues no creí que fuera real, __  
__Tanta suerte al despertar, y mirarte descansar __  
__Segura y junto a mi. ___

_Te soñé, y estabas tan bella tan mujer, __  
__Pensé soñar pues no podía imaginar, __  
__Que seria de mi vida sin tu amor __  
__Sin tu calor. ___

_Tuve momentos, de profunda soledad, __  
__Y ahora no lo creo y junto ti me encuentro __  
__Desesperado, estuve a punto de caer, __  
__y apareciste un día llegando hasta mi vida y te soñé. _

-hermione, que seria de mi si no estuvieses aquí- pensó harry por un momento antes de que el sueño lo venciese también


	7. Chapter 7

**Encuentro**

Draco había vuelto unos días a París por asuntos de trabajo, se había quedado en su hermosa residencia en les Champs Elisees mientras estaba en la casa daba vueltas de un lado para otro sin detenerse

y mientras estaba allí, salio a dar un paseo, observando el paisaje parisino, meditando sobre su relación con Hermione

_Pasa la angustia tan cerca de mí __  
__Cuando de aquí te alejas __  
__Sé que el insomnio sigue por ahí __  
__Esperando que intente dormir ___

_Me he quedado solo __  
__Y así no planeaba vivir __  
__Me he quedado solo __  
__Y sin es tan fácil volverse loco _

_Es difícil renunciar a ti hermione- pensaba Draco mientras caminaba por la orilla derecha del Sena - PERO QUE HAGO?-pensaba molesto consigo mismo... no era posible que fuese a capitulara esa guerra con Potter verdad_

_Estoy tocando fondo __  
__Me niego a estar sin tí __  
__Te tengo que recuperar __  
__O de una vez dejarte ir ___

_Estoy tocando fondo __  
__Me duele hablar de tí __  
__No quiero disimular __  
__El resto de mi vida _

_Hermione- dijo en un susurro cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, el se dio la vuelta era una bella chica, cuyo rostro se le hacia familiar_

_-hola Dgaco- le dijo- te acuergdas de mi- pregunto una preciosa muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos azules _

_-disculpa -contesto Draco desconcertado- pero realmente no_

_- mi nombre es Gabrielle Delacour, soy hegmana de Fleur, la que pagticipo en el torneo Triwizard hace varios años en Hogwagt- dijo la bella chica _

_-ahh entiendo hola- respondió Draco_

_-que hagces por aquí?-pregunto Gabrielle_

_-tengo tiempo viviendo aquí. Vine aquí para estudiar en el Instituto Parisino de Magia Avanzada- le contesto Draco_

_-bueno, encantada de volvergte a ver-dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa - espego nos volvamos a encontgag_

_-si, lo mismo digo- asintio Draco_

_Draco se despidió de Gabrielle y volvió a toda prisa a su casa, Mañana me voy a Londres de nuevo- se dijo a si mismo_

_Al día siguiente Draco llego a Londres y se dirigió directo a la mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire a dejar su equipaje, salio directo a el callejón diagon y alli encontró a Hermione y Harry sentados en la heladería compartiendo un helado_

_-Harry, de veras, estaba pensando volver a establecerme definitivamente aquí..Pero primero quiero conseguir una casa para mudarme_

_-ya te dije hermione, quédate en mi casa_

_-Yo creo que ella no quiere Potter, así que no insistas- dijo una voz en la espalda de hermione_

_-Draco!- dijo ella volviéndose_


	8. Chapter 8

**Y ahora?**

Si hermione soy yo- contesto Malfoy con serenidad, vengo a buscarte

-pero por que Draco? yo ya te dije lo que tenia que decirte y creo que todo quedo claro entre los dos- dijo hermione con visible tensión

-tengo que entregarte esto, me lo mando Lafourniere hoy- dijo con simplicidad Draco entregándole un sobre de pergamino con un sello Azul celeste

Hermione abrió de prisa la carta y leyo

_Mademoiselle Granger_

_Le informo que estamos próximos a capturar a uno de los sujetos de la investigación por favor sírvase de presentarse usted y Monsieur Malfoy mañana mismo para ultimar los detalles, asimismo le informo de que esto esta bajo el mas estricto secreto, clasificado C_

_Sin más nada que referir esperándola con puntualidad mañana en el despacho de la Rue St.Honore se despide_

_Guy Lafourniere_

-lo siento harry- musito hermione al terminar de leer

-que sucede- pregunto harry visiblemente alterado al ver el cambio de expresión de Hermione al leer la misteriosa misiva

-tengo que partir a Paris otra vez de urgencia pero lo que no se es cuando pueda volver- dijo ella

-Así que mi querido San Potter se queda solo de nuevo y yo me voy con ELLA- dijo con énfasis para acentuar la nota sarcástica de su voz

- bueno Malfoy ya te puedes ir, ya me diste lo que tenias que darme así que no te queda nada mas por hacer aquí

-aun no me has dicho si piensas ir o no y a que hora- contesto malfoy lacónicamente

-iré esta misma noche, voy a empacar y me voy inmediatamente- dijo ella sin mirarlo

-OK, te espero en la estación para tomar el Traslador- dijo Malfoy - ocho de la noche en punto sale

-allí estaré- contesto hermione

Malfoy hecho una ultima mirada de desden a Harry y se marcho sin mas aspavientos

-Hermione- empezó a decir harry al ver desaparecer a Malfoy

-harry, entiendo lo que debes estar pensando pero yo no voy sino por trabajo, este caso me ha llevado mas de seis meses espero poder terminar con ello de una buena vez por todas

Harry se acerco y la beso

-tengo miedo de que ese imbecil te haga daño y yo no poder estar allí para impedirlo

-no creo que tengas de que preocuparte harry quédate tranquilo

Hermione se levanto y se despidieron ella se dirigió al hotel y el a su casa

Harry llego a su casa y con un movimiento de varita encendió la radio Muggle que tenia, se tiro en su cama, aun revuelta por la noche que paso Hermione allí, las sabanas aun conservaban su olor y calidez y estrujo la sabana para sentir el aroma de la ausente que despedía, mientas tanto a los lejos se escuchaba el eco de una canción

_Sólo si pudiera estar contigo, __  
__Tú dormida entre mis brazos __  
__Y mirarte en el silencio ___

_Sólo si pudiera dibujarte __  
__una escena de mis sueños __  
__Donde siempre estás presente. ___

_Con sólo tenerte aquí __  
__Decirte lo que yo siento ___

_Es que me gusta tu cara, __  
__me gusta tu pelo __  
__Soñar con tu voz __  
__cuando dices te quiero __  
__Me gusta abrazarte, __  
__Perderme en tu aroma ___

_Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo __  
__Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca __  
__Me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca __  
__Cómo quiero que sientas conmigo la calma __  
__Y cuando llegue la noche, __  
__cuidarte el alma ___

_Cómo despertar en la distancia __  
__Sin tu piel junto a la mía __  
__Amando tu fotografía __  
__Podemos mandar besos con el viento, __  
__Mirar la luna al mismo tiempo __  
__Contar un día más _

-me vas a hacer mucha falta Hermione Granger, muchísima falta- dijo en voz lata antes de quedarse dormido

en el otro lado de la ciudad la escena era distinta

-Lo ultimo que hubiera querido es tener que irme en este momento, si tan solo harry pudiese ir conmigo!- pensaba la castaña mientas recordaba la hermosa noche que pasaron juntos, mientras arreglaba su maleta para partir

Agarro su maleta, se echo encima su abrigo y salio al frío de la noche, consulto su reloj y vio que eran las 7:40Pm- dios, no llegare a tiempo a la estación...a menos que me aparezca desde aquí mismo- y terminando de decir esto desapareció con un suave POF

Llego a la estación y rodó su maleta hasta detenerse en un joven rubio que iba cubierto por un sobretodo negro muy elegante

-llegas a tiempo Herms- dice con cariño Draco

-si, y no me llames mas así por favor, recuerda que tu y yo no somos nada- dijo con frialdad hermione

-por favor herms, no puedes ser así de dura conmigo, no me lo merezco, tu fuiste mía mucho tiempo, mas que de ese imbecil, tengo todo el derecho de llamarte así y mas- dijo con su natural arrogancia draco

-ya cállate- le espeto hermione tocando el traslador

Funciono en seguida tanto Hermione como Draco sintieron como si un enorme gancho por debajo del ombligo los uniera magnéticamente y empezaron a dar vueltas vertiginosamente luego de lo que les parecieron diez o quince minutos se detuvieron de improviso y cayeron al suelo

-bueno- dijo malfoy poniéndose de pie y ayudando a hermione a hacer lo mismo- es hora que nos vayamos a la casa

- no pretenderás que vayamos de nuevo a tu casa aquí ¿verdad?- preguntó hermione

- oh vamos, por supuesto que si, ¿donde en todo París estarás mas cómoda que allí- dijo el con una falsa nota de sinceridad en la voz que ella no noto

Esta bien, pero quiero que quede claro que dormiremos separados

-te prometo que la pasaras muy bien en tu estancia aquí- dijo el con una sonrisa siniestra

Llegaron a la casa de Malfoy y el condujo a Hermione a la habitación de huéspedes y sin mas preámbulos se dirigió al suyo ubicado también en la planta superior

Tres horas después hermione estaba profundamente dormida cuando unos pasos penetraron en su habitación la persona saco su varita y hechizo la puerta y la paredes de la habitación, se volteo para mirarla pero ella seguía dormida, empezó a desnudarse y se subió a la enorme cama donde hermione dormía, empezó a besarla, ella se sobresalto y grito, al darse cuenta que era Draco, empezó a forcejear

-Draco suéltame y vete inmediatamente- le grito ella

-no, no me iré hermione, tu eres mía y quiero estar contigo, me apetece sentirte de nuevo- dijo con maldad draco

-draco por dios no quiero, déjame- le dijo ella notoriamente nerviosa

-no, hermione tu eres mía, ahh creo que entiendo ¿te acostaste con potter, eso es, ¿verdad?- dijo alterado draco

-si, estuve con el anoche- le dijo ella sin pensar

-NO, TU ERES MIA Y LO SERAS DE NUEVO QUIERAS O NO- le grito draco mientras forcejeaba para quitarle la camisola y la no conseguirlo, la rasgo

-Draco, yo no quiero, me vas a violar!- dijo ella horrorizada

-llámalo como gustes, pero hoy serás mía de nuevo - y diciendo esto quebró la resistencia de ella a la penetración y empezó a moverse con salvajismo,

-DEJAMEEEEEEEEEEE- gritaba ella pero era inútil, el la embestía cada vez con mas salvajismo, y mas desesperación, al final el termino y se retiro satisfecho

- te lo dije herm, tu eres mía y lo volviste a ser, y espero que esta vez sea para siempre- dijo el saliendo del dormitorio dejándola a ella llorando de indignación y vergüenza


	9. Chapter 9

**No puede ser…que horror**

-no...Déjame…déjame DEJAMEE- grito hermione pero se dio cuenta que era otra vez esa pesadilla, de día no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido, ella jamás hubiese creído que draco llegase a tanto y de noche el recuerdo de esa horrible noche la perseguía

-"como pudiste"- le repetía ella al día siguiente cuando por fuerza se tuvieron que ver en el despacho de monsieur Lafourniere mientras que draco estaba sumergido en apariencia en la mas profunda indiferencia ante el hecho acaecido la noche anterior, esas dos ultimas semanas hermione las recordaba como lo peor que le hubiese pasado en toda su vida

-tu sabias que yo nunca me había querido acostar contigo antes, cuando estábamos saliendo ¿por que tuviste que forzarme?-le decía la mañana siguiente a Malfoy

-tu lo has dicho, NUNCA habías querido estar conmigo, y yo SI te deseaba, y todavía lo hago Hermione,¿por que si tenias que entregarte a Potter y no a mi?-dijo draco

-Tú jamás lo entenderás, yo me había conservado virgen para el momento en que de veras fuera a estar con la persona que quería y así fue, lo hice mi primera vez con Harry, pero tu... COMO PUDISTE DRACO!- le grito histérica aun

esa mañana, poco mas de dos semanas después de lo sucedido con malfoy ella se levanto de su cama en la habitación de hotel en que estaba después de irse aquel fatídico día de casa de Malfoy y se sintió algo mal pero igual se vistió de prisa y bajo a la cafetería a desayunar

-Bon Jour mademoiselle- la saludo el camarero

-bon jour- contesto ella algo distraída- la vieille chose pareille s'il vous plaît (lo de siempre por favor)

-tout de suite- le contesto el camarero (inmediatamente

el camarero se alejo a buscar la orden habitual de hermione y enseguida la trajo y se la puso al frente, ella miro un momento los croissants y el café espresso y se le revolvió el estomago, por alguna misteriosa causa y decidió omitir el desayuno, dejo en la mesa el importe y se fue rápidamente

-hermione, algo te pasa, tu no eras así, ¿por que te mareaste al levantarte? ¿Por que te asqueaste al ver tu desayuno de siempre?- pensaba ella para sus adentros- será... no no puede ser ¿será que estoy embarazada? ay no dios, seria lo peor que me podría ocurrir- y decidió ir a una farmacia muggle a comprar una prueba para salir de dudas

**_en Inglaterra _**

-ron, ya hace 18 días que Hermione se fue de viaje a de nuevo a Francia y no he sabido aun nada de ella - le diecia harry a ron en el caldero chorreante

-no creo que le haya pasado algo, seguro esta bien- le dijo el en tono tranquilizador

-no se, creo que no es así, me preocupa, se fue con malfoy y no me ha escrito, además la misma noche en que se fue me desperté en la madrugada de una terrible pesadilla, no recuerdo que fue, solo oí la voz de hermione llorando y gritando- decía harry preocupado

- ay ya hombre cálmate, ella volverá pronto ya lo veras, además no creo que estés desconfiando de ella ¿o si?- preguntó ron inquisitorio

-claro que de ella no, pero de malfoy si- contesto harry

-cálmate, vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas de mantequilla para que te reconfortes-dijo ron pidiéndolas en el mostrador del caldero

_**de nuevo en Francia**_

-la farmaceuta me dijo que esperara tres minutos- dijo ella en el baño de su habitación mirando con ansiedad la prueba- y que si aparecía una cruz rosada era que...- dijo en el preciso instante en que una crucecita rosa aparecía en el visor del test- ERA QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA-termino horrorizada viendo confirmarse sus peores sospechas

Hermione se dejo caer en el sillón que estaba en sui habitación, estaba embarazada ESTABA EMBARAZADA! Pero ¿de quien? ¿de harry en las dos noches que pasaron juntos? ¿o de Draco por la violación

-dios, ¿que voy a hacer? si estuviese segura que es de Harry...¿pero si es de Draco? yo no quiero un hijo con sangre de ese canalla- pensaba abatida- pero ¿y si lo es? ¿Que haré

salio rápidamente a la Rue St Honore y allí encontró a Draco en el cafetín al inicio del boulevard

-DRACO!- dijo ella al verlo- necesito hablar contigo urgente

-dime herm- dijo el acercando una silla para que hermione se sentara

-espero que no sea tu culpa por que te mato, estoy embarazada- dijo ella con voz tremula

-QUE? - dijo el sobresaltándose por la impresión- eso es magnifico, tendremos al heredero de los Malfoy antes de lo previsto!- dijo el cruelmente emocionado

-yo solo espero que no sea tu culpa por que jamás te lo perdonaría- dijo ella resentida

- yo si..Ahora si serás mía definitivamente..ese hijo lo hará todo- dijo malfoy con un extraño brillo en los ojos

-nunca, me entiendes NUNCA!- dijo con cierto odio Hermione- te detesto, ME DAS ASCO! y jamás aceptaría volver contigo ni siquiera por la posibilidad de que sea tuyo- le dijo altiva

-no sabes lo que dices... pero te dejare en este momento, piénsalo, llevas a mi Heredero en tu vientre y volverás conmigo por ello - le dijo con voz de sentencia Malfoy dejando a hermione abatida y preocupada

-te gane potter- pensaba malfoy triunfante- ella será mía para siempre y no vas a poder evitarlo, y ya quiero ver tu cara cuando sepas que ese hijo es mío


	10. Chapter 10

**Replantándolo todo**

Hermione volvió dos días después a Londres y fue directamente al ministerio

-Disculpe, Podría hablar con el señor Potter- le dijo Hermione a la mujer que estaba en el primer escritorio que encontró en el departamento de aurores

-primero, seria tan amable de decirme quien lo solicita - dijo la mujer concentrada en la lectura de el Profeta Vespertino

-dígale que es de parte de Hermione Granger- dijo y la mujer bajo el periódico y se vieron frente a frente, era nada mas y nada menos que Cho Chang, antiguas novia de harry y nada amistosa con Hermione

-vaya Granger! no esperaba que vinieras por aquí, pero no te preocupes le avisare a harry que estas aquí- y diciendo esto se marcho adentro y volvió unos segundos después- puedes pasar - dijo haciéndole señas para que la siguiera, la condujo al ultimo despacho que había y después de que hermione paso cerro la puerta

-Hermione! esperaba que no faltara mucho tiempo para que regresaras- digo visiblemente mas alegre harry cuando la ayudo a quitarse el abrigo y a sentarse enfrente de el

-yo...yo solo vine por que ya llegue y quería verte- dijo disimulando lo que tenia atravesado en la garganta desde hacia tres días- como te fue en todos estos días, ah y no sabia que Cho trabajara aqui- dijo tratando de forzar una sonrisa

-Cho trabaja aquí desde hace un año pero no te preocupes por ella, se caso hace seis meses por otra parte me alegro de que estés aquí, yo también ardía en deseos de verte , pero te noto algo tensa ¿te pasa algo? ¿Malfoy te hizo algo?- ella se estremeció pero trato de disimularlo-

-no…no de veras… estoy bien.. creo que estoy bien-dijo ella

-bueno, creo que mejor será que salgamos a tomar algo te parece?- dijo el levantándose del escritorio y yendo al perchero a buscar los abrigos y poniéndole a hermione el suyo en los hombros

Salieron y se dirigieron al callejón diagon, se sentaron como de costumbre en la heladería de florean fortescue

-hermione ¿no vas a pedir ese helado de Chocolate y pasas que tanto te gusta? -pregunto harry extrañado

-ehmm no no, creo que no me apetece en este momento- dijo disimulando un conato de nausea que le sobrevino en ese preciso momento

-bueno esta bien- dijo harry resignado

-harry, tengo que decirte algo muy pero muy serio, se que no te gustara y lo entiendo pero en Francia ocurrió algo que debo decirte- dijo ella bajando la mirada

-de que se trata hermy, por tu tono de voz suena que es algo que te preocupa- dijo harry nervioso

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí!- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras - Hermione!- dijo la voz de draco- se lo dijiste

- decirme que?- dijo furioso Harry al ver a malfoy tan contento que no se percató que hermione palideció de repente y al tratar de ponerse de pie para enfrentar a malfoy se desmayo

-hermione!- dijo asustado harry levantándose a toda prisa para socorrer a Hermione que estaba inconsciente- de que hablas maldito- dijo exasperado la ver a malfoy tratando también de socorrerla

-Hermione esta embarazada harry, se hizo una prueba hace tres días allá después de un desmayo igual y salio positivo, Hermione esta esperando un hijo

-como? no, lo que dices no puede ser- dijo harry asombrado

- y eso no es lo peor de todo para ti harry, ese hijo que espera es mío, ella y yo tuvimos una ardiente noche en Paris y fruto de esa noche es ese bebe- dijo malfoy con malignidad

-MENTIRA!- grito harry perdiendo los estribos- ESO LO DICES PARA CONFUNDIRME, PARA QUE DUDE DE ELLA PERO YO SE QUE EN TODO CASO, SI ELLA ESTA EMBARAZADA ES DE MI MALFOY, DE MI, POR QUE PARA QUE LO SEPAS ELLA Y YO HEMOS ESTADO JUNTOS ANTES DE ELLA IRSE A PARIS

-vaya! potter respira por la herida abierta... la duda te quedara... y no podrás saberlo todavía y ella no podrá negar que paso algo entre nosotros, y tendrá que casarse conmigo harry, para que juntos podamos criar a el heredero de los malfoy- dijo y terminado esto se marcho desapareciendo

-hermy, amor, dime que no es cierto, dime que tu no has estado con ese idiota- pensó harry desesperadamente mientras trataba de reanimarla

en ese instante ella empezó a recobrar la conciencia y harry la seguía sosteniendo

- que paso, por que estoy aquí, en el suelo- preguntó ella asustada

- te desmayaste hermy, amor que te pasa, es cierto eso que dijo malfoy- pregunto suavemente harry aunque por dentro se estaba consumiendo de la angustia pero ayudando a hermione a volver a su asiento

- QUE? QUE DIJO ESE?- pregunto hermione visiblemente alterada

-Malfoy dijo que estabas embarazada- dijo harry con la voz temblorosa

Hermione trago en seco - lo sabe, dios harry lo sabe y es por malfoy- esta bien es cierto, estoy embarazada, pero todavía falta lo peor

Harry sintió que sus peores temores se cristalizaban- dime

-harry, la primera noche que yo estuve allí, la misma en que me fui, Malfoy... Malfoy me hizo suya a la fuerza- dijo mientras las primeras lagrimas empezaron a salir- y realmente no se... si estoy esperando un hijo tuyo o de ese miserable...no sabes cuanto lo odio- dijo rompiendo definitivamente a llorar

Harry se impresiono y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a hermione mientras lloraba y trataba de controlarse el mismo, a Draco Malfoy siempre lo había considerado un canalla ¿pero eso? ¿Violara a alguien por despecho?

-mi amor no llores, no te culpo, por ese miserable no te angusties yo ajustare cuentas con el, y en cuanto a tu embarazo, yo te amo hermione y si tu me lo permites yo me haré cargo de ti y de ese bebe sea mío como deseo o sea de ese canalla


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias por amarme tanto**

Días después en el callejón Diagon

-a ti te quería ver infeliz- dijo harry abalanzándose sobre Malfoy al verlo llegar al callejón

-que te pasa?- dijo algo sorprendido draco al verse así

-¿que que me pasa? ¿QUE QUE PASA?- dijo Harry -ES POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A HERMIONE

-eso?- algo mas calmado que la primera impresión

-pasa que ya se lo que le hiciste desgraciado, se que la forzaste ELLA NO QUERIA ESTAR CONTIGO- le grito

-ahh, bueno vete acostumbrando potter, ella es mía y el hijo que espera también- dijo recuperando su aplomo

-NUNCA!- le espeto harry- y para que sepas ella esta conmigo y no permitiré que le vuelvas a hacer daño

Dicho esto se volvió con ademán de irse pero súbitamente se volteo y le dio un puñetazo de pleno en el rostro a Draco y se marcho

Rato después en el ministerio de magia, despacho de harry

-yo lo mato- decía ron indignado al oír el relato completo de lo sucedido de boca de harry

-yo pienso cuidar de hermy, pero creo que lo mas recomendable es alejarla completamente de malfoy- decia harry

-sabes? me dieron una información algo creíble acerca de el, me dijeron que esta trabajando de auror con los franceses pero es para espiar, el sigue siendo mortifago, solo que así se cuida las espaldas, haciendo creer a todos que es un respetable auror

Harry se quedo pensativo acerca de eso y se fue a su casa

Cuando llegó a casa, a su nariz llego el aroma de comida recién hecha y al aparecer en la cocina vio a hermione preparando la cena

-hola harry!- saludo ella radiante- espero que te guste es Boullabaisse y de segundo Cassoulet

-mmm ¿ y se puede de donde es eso? por que el nombre me suena

-Francés- atajo ella- aprendí a hacerlo en Paris

- bueno, viniendo de ti, se que será magnifico- dijo el con una amplia sonrisa

-gracias- dijo ella algo ruborizada

Harry se acerco a ella por la espalda y la abrazo mientras terminaba la comida con un toque de varita

-hermy?- le dijo el al oído

-que?-susurro ella

-como te has sentido?-preguntó algo preocupado

-yo? bien, bueno las molestias siguen, pero hay algo que me tiene preocupada, malfoy, temo que pueda vengarse de mi, temo que me haga mas daño, en este momento no me siento muy valiente que digamos, mas bien- dijo con un nudo en la garganta- lo contrario

el la agarro y la beso, con la misma pasión que su cuerpo le pedía, con la misma ternura que el corazón le decía y quiso trasmitirle confianza, que todo estaría bien

_Porque sientes la pasión __  
__Que arde siempre en tu respiración __  
__Así igual que yo ___

_Porque que tienes la ansiedad __  
__De vivir soñando en libertad __  
__Así igual que yo ___

_Porque tienes una fe imposible de romper __  
__Porque sientes esa luz aunque no la vez __  
__Porque aprendes a volar aunque tengas que caer __  
__Porque sabes que no hay ya nada que perder ___

_Por eso tú me salvaras, me guiaras, me sanaras __  
__Si caigo alguna vez tan solo lléname la fe y sanare __  
__Por eso yo te cuidare, te esperare, vigilare __  
__Que tengas que beber cuando tu amor muera de sed __  
__Y te amare y te amare ___

_Porque sabes que el amor __  
__Es lo que hace a un hombre algo mejor __  
__Así igual que yo __  
_  
te amo- le susurro al terminar de besarla –pero quiero decirte algo, nos vamos hermione- dijo la voz de harry tajante

-como?- decía una desconcertada hermione- de que hablas?

- hablo de que nos vamos de aquí por un tiempo...no pensé en hacer esto pero creo que será lo mejor para ti- decía harry en tono tranquilizador

-bueno déjame ir a hacer el baúl-decía hermione

- ni lo sueñes.. de eso me encargo yo, tu tienes que descansar, estas embarazada- respondía harry

Dicho esto subió e hizo los baúles en un santiamén

Rato después

_Amo __  
__amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas __  
__amo lo que muestras o insinúas __  
__amo lo que eres o imagino __  
__te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío __  
__amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes __  
__amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas __  
__yo amo tus dudas y certezas __  
__te amo en lo simple y lo compleja __  
__y amo lo que dices, lo que callas __  
__amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos __  
__amo tus olores, tus fragancias __  
__te amo en el beso y la distancia __  
__y amo lo que amas, yo te amo __  
__te amo por amor sin doble filo __  
__te amo y si pudiera no amarte, se que te amaría aun lo mismo __  
__y amo lo que amas, yo te amo __  
__te amo por amor a dar lo mío __  
__te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido __  
__amo lo que seas y lo que puedas __  
__amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas __  
__amo lo que dices, lo que piensas __  
__te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas __  
__y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas __  
__amo tu alegría y tus tristezas __  
__te amo en la carne y en el alma __  
__te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas __  
__amo lo que pides y regalas __  
__amo tus caricias, tus ofensas __  
__amo tus instantes y lo eterno __  
__te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno __  
__y amo lo que amas yo te amo __  
__te amo por amor sin doble filo __  
__te amo y si pudiera no amarte se que te amaría aun lo mismo __  
__y amo lo que amas yo te amo __  
__te amo por amor a dar lo mío __  
__te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido _

-esta listo hermy, ya empaque todo y dobby se encargara de todo lo de la casa, le avise para que se fuera con nosotros no debe tardar en aparecer- y no había terminado de decirlo cuando con un suave plin se materializo dobby en la sala,

Harry ya había bajado los baúles y estaba realizando algunos hechizos protectores a la casa para dejarla en breve, como hermione no se encontraba bien como para aparecerse mucho menos para usar un traslador se fueron en tren muggle, antes de salir de la casa el la beso y le aseguro que todo iría bien, que no tenia nada que temer

Al salir unos ojos espiaban todos los preparativos de los dos para tomar un taxi muggle e ir directo a Paddington (la estación mas cercana) a tomar el tren a un sitio desconocido por ella pero no por el

Ellos se apearon en una estación de tren lejana... parecía Birmingham al pensamiento de Hermione pero luego salieron a un anden del la estación a través de los andenes muggles 6 y 7, el anden 6 1/2 que conducía anda mas y nada menos que a Godric's Hollow o mejor conocido como, el Valle de Godric

-harry...el Valle de Godric...vamos a ..-empezó a decir hermione

-la casa que era de mis padres...la mansión Potter- termino de decir harry a una aun mas desconcertada hermione


	12. Chapter 12

**Godric's Hollow**

-pero...pero ¿como? debe ser una broma- decía hermione aun sin entender

- te explico, esa casa aun existe, pero jamás la quise utilizar para vivir, pero estas en riesgo y primero tu seguridad y bienestar antes que cualquier otra cosa- decía harry ayudándola a bajar en la estación de Godric's Hollow

El elfo iba con ellos pero en silencio, sin embargo iba inmensamente feliz de servir a harry potter, e iba llevando mágicamente el equipaje de ambos

-no, no lo es- decía harry pacientemente- aquí es el ultimo lugar del planeta que Malfoy buscaría, el no imagina que esto existe y además, no creería que yo quisiese venir aquí a vivir

Hermione quedo algo más calmada y harry la llevo en aparición a la Mansión Potter

Llegaron y dobby llevo el equipaje a la habitación que pensaba harry ocupar

Mientras tanto en Wiltshire...

-de que se tratara- dijo Draco viendo a la lechuza de Zabini llegar mientras el estaba cómodamente cenando agarro la carta que llevaba la lechuza y rápidamente la abrió

Draco:

Potter y Granger acaban de abandonar la casa, llevaban equipaje por lo que presuma van de viaje no se adonde, pese a las orejas extensibles, ellos no dijeron ni media palabra acerca de a donde se dirigían, por lo tanto lo ignoro, el antiguo elfo tuyo iba con los dos

Avísame que hacer, si sigo vigilando o si me reúno contigo

Blaise

-MALDICION- grito draco al terminar de leer- MALDICION POTTER TE LA LLEVASTE

PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI, REMOVERE CIELO Y TIERRA Y TE ENCONTRARE HERMIONE

Draco desesperado empezó a deambular por la habitación y enojado le dio patadas al ceibó que tenia cerca, no podía ser, se había ido, se había ido con potter, quería poner distancia, no eso no lo pensaba permitir -A UN MALFOY- decía histérico - NO SE LE HACE ALGO ASI, NADIE-

_Porque te sueño si no estas aquí __  
__Si tu me faltas el silencio es fin __  
__Y no hay palabras para explicar __  
__Como este Amor logro cambiar de un soplo a el corazón __  
__Y para mi, no habrá un mañana mas sin ti. _

_No podré olvidar lo que viví __  
__Ni la alegría que sembraste en mi __  
__Me desespera que te debas ir __  
__No puedo mas si sufro hoy porque callar _

- aunque tenga que buscarte en el mismo infierno, volverás a mi hermione granger- sentencio draco

Zabini:

POR MI VIDA QUE NO HE CONOCIDO UN IMBECIL MAS GRANDE QUE TU, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LA DEJARAS MARCHAR, TE HUBIERAS BATIDO CON EL MISERABLE DE POTTER, YA VERAS, VE RESERVANDO CAMA EN SAN MUNGO, ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI, AVERIGUA SU PARADERO AUNQUE ESTE EN EL INFIERNO Y LA TRAES DE VUELTA AL PRECIO QUE SEA BLAISE O TU Y LOS DEMAS PARAGARN LAS CONSECUENCIAS

Cuando Draco termino el Howler respiro mas aliviado y espero con calma la aparición de Blaise, crabbe, goyle y nott

se sentó en su despacho, se sirvió uno tras otro varios vasos de whisky de fuego tratando de aminorar la rabia, la desesperación y frustración que llevaba dentro

_Pero nos sobraba orgullo, __  
__y nos faltaba humildad, __  
__y cuesta tanto esfuerzo __  
__ser el primero en hablar, __  
__que cuando uno se atreve es tarde ya, tarde ya. ___

_Volverte a ver, __  
__hoy daría media vida __  
__por volverte a ver, __  
__y recuperar el tiempo __  
__que se me escapó, __  
__y decir lo siento una y otra vez... __  
__no me sirve la razón __  
__si tú no estás, si no estás... Aquí! _

Cuando llegaron Draco los puso al corriente a todos y les dio nuevas indicaciones

-así que ya sabes... tu intercepta el correo- le decía a nott

-y tu vas a buscar el paradero de ellos- le decía a Blaise- al precio que sea me los encuentras


	13. Chapter 13

**¿Tranquilidad segura?**

Meses después...

-harry, de verdad te vas a ir unos días- decía tenuemente hermione acurrucada junto a el en la cama luego de hacer el amor

-si, tengo que hacerlo, pero prométeme que no saldrás-decía harry acariciándola - mi amor, no quiero que nada te ocurra mientras no estoy, volveré en dos días a más tardar

-no te preocupes- decía ella- estaré bien

Luego de esa breve conversación volvieron a besarse y volvieron a hacer el amor, parecían que no hubiera otro día, no podían parar, tenían tanta hambre del cuerpo del otro que no paraban, que no cesaban de tocarse, besarse y acariciarse hasta que caían rendidos de cansancio

Al día siguiente harry salio temprano de la casa, con una pequeña maleta y Zabini lo siguió y le envió el aviso a todos los demás conjurados, cuando hermy salio a la puerta de la casa al escuchar el timbre alguien le tapo la boca

-ahora si te tengo, maldita sangre sucia, Draco se pondrá contento de saber que ya estas en nuestro poder- le dijo mientras la amordazaba Blaise- de nada te servirá tu querido potter, el ya se fue y no estará para ver tu partida

-déjame- grito hermione luego de morderle la mano a zabini-AUXILIO HARRY!- grito aun sabiendo que el ya no se encontraba por allí

Hermione entro a la carrera a la casa y derribo la mesita donde se encontraba la varita

-maldita- grito blaise- atrápenla

-Everte statum- grito crabbe pero la maldición fue a parar al la chimenea y le hizo un tremendo agujero

Hermione corrió para tratar de agarrar su varita que había dejado en la mesa de la sala pero fue en vano

- no te servirá de nada- DESMAIUS- grito Nott aturdiéndola-

-movilicorpus- dijo Goyle apuntando a hermione para que no cayese al suelo

-cuidado imbecil, mira que esta embarazada, si le pasa algo a ella o al bebe Malfoy te las cobraría- grito enojado zabini

Agarraron el traslador que tenían preparado y se marcharon rápidamente de allí,

En Londres...

- no se ron…Tengo un mal presentimiento- decía harry

-tu crees que le haya pasado algo a hermione- decía ron

-no lo creo...es casi como si ya los supiera- dijo algo temeroso harry

-entonces vamonos rápido a aparecernos allá y verificamos si esta bien te parece

-vamonos... no perdamos tiempo

Harry y ron aparecieron en la casa y hallaron el desastre que dejaron los antiguos slytherins en su casa y la varita de hermione en el suelo

Señor harry potter, señor- decía desesperado la voz de dobby

-QUE PASA DOBBY-

-SECUESTRARON A LA SEÑORA

-COMO

-QUE VINIERON AMIGOS DEL HIJO DELANTIGUO AMO A RAPTAR A LA SEÑORA HERMIONE

- CUANDO?' COMO?'

-HACE BREVES MOMENTOS

Harry agarro su varita y salio furioso de la mansión Potter y fue directo a la Mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire,

Mientras tanto en la mansión Malfoy...

Hermione despertó y se encontró en una cama q no era la suya, lujosa y impecable, las sabanas blancas con verde se enrollaban en su cuerpo mientras se preguntaba a si misma que demonios hacia allí

-oh pero si estas despierta!- exclamo Malfoy q se encontraba sentado en un rincón oscuro de la habitación

-que? ¿? ¿Donde se supone q estoy?-pregunto Hermione confusa

-estas en mi casa Herm, bienvenida- dijo tranquilamente Draco

-que hago yo aquí?- dijo ella recobrando poco a poco la lucidez- yo no recuerdo haber venido aquí

-bueno, estas en tu nuevo hogar, te quedaras aquí para siempre, conmigo- dijo Draco con una voz peligrosamente dulce

-no, yo me voy de aquí- y acto seguido se levanto y hizo ademán de salir a la puerta cuando se dio cuenta q estaba cerrada con llave

-abre la puerta- ordeno Hermione a Malfoy- enseguida

-no herm, te dije q te quedarías aquí conmigo- TU NO SALDRAS NUNCA DE AQUI-bajo la voz- tu sabes que deseas quedarte conmigo, lo sabes herm no se por que te resistes- dijo otra vez con pausa

Hermione intento de nuevo abrir la puerta y al darse cuanta de la inutilidad de intentarlo sin la llave (y sin varita, pues se había quedado en casa) se volvió y encaro a malfoy

-tu por que repites lo que me hiciste?- dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas- no fue suficiente con que mi primera vez la hayas arruinado, me hayas forzado a algo que no quise en los dos años que estuvimos juntos y sabes por que? por que no me sentí preparada, pese a que te quisiera Y TU TE ADELANTASTE

-Herm, herm, herm- dijo malfoy socarronamente con su acostumbrado aire de superioridad- tu te morías por estar conmigo, solo que yo te convencí, quizás no te gustase al principio pero por dentro te morías de ganas de que te hiciera mía

-NO! NO DIGAS ES JAMAS. NO ES CIERTO!-grito hermione perdiendo los estribos y malfoy abrió la puerta y salio de la recamara, ella salio detrás gritándole todas las cosas q pensaba de el

-ERES UN MALDITO CANALLA- decía hermione - POCO HOMBRE

Al oír lo ultimo Draco se volvió y la agarró fuertemente por un brazo

-QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE CUESTIONAS MI HOMBRIA!- dijo y la abofeteó

ella se toco instintivamente el lado del rostro que recibió la bofetada y se le saltaron unas lagrimas mas- MALDITO- le gritó

Draco perdió la poca cordura y se abalanzo sobre ella y la empujo sobre un sofá en el recibidor donde se encontraban- AHORA VAS A VER QUIEN ES EL POCO HOMBRE- le grito a ella mientras le rompía la camisa que cargaba dejando al descubierto su sostén

-DRACO POR FAVOR DEJAME, ESTOY EMBARAZADA, NO ME HAGAS ESTO OTRA VEZ- decía ella entre gemidos de desesperación mientras trataba de zafarse de Malfoy

-YA SE QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA, ESE BEBE SERA MIO O NO SERA DE NADIE- dijo al momento en que la intentaba violar por segunda vez

pum pum- se oyó los golpes en la puerta

-ABRE LA PUERTA MALFOY- grito desde afuera la voz de harry - O LA ECHARE ABAJO

-HARRY!- gritó hermione


	14. Chapter 14

**Batalla por todo o nada**

-ABRE LA PUERTA MALFOY O TE JURO Q LA DERRIBO- decía desde afuera harry furioso como nunca

- por mi le caes a golpes todo el día- dijo en voz baja draco desde adentro

-HARRY AUXILIO! MALFOY QUIERE..- pero fue súbitamente callada por la mano de draco- cállate o te juro q me las pagaras

En ese momento harry abrió la puerta y se encontró con la escena: Malfoy medio desvestido sobre Hermione mientras le tapaba la boca y ella parecía a punto de desmayarse, se le fue encima a Draco y lo derribo de un puñetazo

-hermione! hermione!- exclamaba harry desesperado al ver la cara de dolor de hermy- que te sucede? que te hizo este miserable?

Pero ella era incapaz de hablar en ese momento, tenia una expresión de dolor terrible en el rostro y estaba pálida y fría, harry la agarro y la llevo fuera de la casa cargada

Draco empezó a levantarse en el preciso momento en que harry cruzaba el umbral de la puerta que daba a la calle, pero el logro salir de allí antes de que Malfoy estuviera en condiciones de darles alcance, ya ajustaría cuentas con el mas tarde, su prioridad era Hermione que seguía semi-inconsciente y rápidamente la llevo al hospital

Horas mas tarde...

-Sr. Potter, Sr. Potter- lo llamo un medimago de san Mungo

Harry salio corriendo al encuentro con el medimago- dígame que le sucede a hermione?- pregunto desesperado

-le tengo malas noticias, la señora tuvo un aborto, probablemente debido a un fuerte shock, perdió al bebe, no pudimos salvarlo cuando llegaron era demasiado tarde señor lo siento mucho- dijo el medimago

-y hermione? Como esta ella? Esta bien? Esta viva?- pregunto aun mas ansioso harry

-la señora se encuentra en un estado precario, pero creo que se salvara, lo que si, es que necesita absoluto reposo ha perdido mucha sangre pero ya estamos en ello, le estamos administrando una poción de reabastecimiento de sangre cada hora pero, si, creemos que saldrá adelante- respondió el medimago y se marcho

Harry quedo abatido por la noticia, hermione había perdido el bebe pero al menos estaba viva, faltaba saber que mas le había hecho el imbecil de Malfoy

Días después...

-harry, mi siento tan triste...- decía hermione mientras salían de san mungo - yo quería tener al bebe, aunque nunca supiese de quien era en realidad

-no te preocupes mi amor, tendremos toda una vida para tener no uno, sino millones de hijos- decía harry para consolarla

-harry ¿que paso con malfoy? -pregunto hermione algo inquieta- espero que no vuelva a meterse con nosotros, tengo miedo de el

-malfoy- dijo harry haciendo una mueca de desprecio- huyo la misma noche aquella, se fue y no se donde este, lo único q espero es que no vuelva jamás y si vuelve, que ni intente dañarte por que lo mato

Harry y hermione se fueron de nuevo a vivir a Londres, a aquel apartamento precioso donde estuvieron juntos por primera vez, el tratando de hacerle olvidar todo lo sufrido, ella tratando de curar su heridas

_No es nada fácil sobrevivir_

_Busco una salida y no veo el fin._

_Ando perdido, nada tiene sentido, __  
__ciento que todo bajo mí se ha caído. ___

_A veces deseo poder llorar, _

_Porque en ese mundo hay tanta falsedad. _

_Pequeñas cosas que quedaron perdidas, _

_Corazón roto cúrame las heridas. _

_No es fácil sobrevivir si no estás tú_

_Si tú no estás no es fácil sobrevivir, _

_Sin darnos amor, sin darnos amor. ___

_Sé que no es fácil mirar atrás, _

_Porque todos tenemos algo que ocultar. _

_Mira el cielo que aún no se ha abierto,_

_Aún nos queda tiempo de vivir el momento._

_Corazón roto cúrame las heridas._

tres meses después el la llevo a Hogsmeade y al pasar por la verja del castillo que había sido su hogar por siete años el se arrodillo

-harry? Que se supone que estas haciendo?- dijo ella extrañada por el gesto

-hermione- harry aspiro hondo y continuo- aquí, quiero decirte que te amo y pedirte algo ¿querrás casarte conmigo?- dijo sacando un hermoso anillo del bolsillo de su túnica

-claro que si acepto harry, claro que si- dijo levantándolo para besarlo- he esperado mucho por este momento


	15. Gran final

_Capitulo 15: Amor con amor se paga, y sangre con sangre se paga_

Draco Malfoy fue aprehendido y puesto a la orden del Ministerio inmediatamente y luego de un juicio en el cual se le encausó por varios delitos

-Que se levante el acusado Draco Lucius Malfoy – dijo la voz del jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Robert Smith

- vista por los delitos de: privación ilegitima de libertad, secuestro, uso de maldiciones imperdonables para mantener a su victima – dijo el secretario

Harry y Hermione se hallaban en la primera fila de la tribuna, acompañados de Ron y algunos amigos mas esperando el veredicto.

- Solo espero que el malnacido ese se pudra allí dentro, que no vuelva a ver la luz del sol jamás en lo que le quede de vida – dijo Harry dirigiéndole una mirada de intenso odio a Draco

- Después del testimonio de la victima, de los testigos y demás cómplices, se le halla culpable de todos y cada uno de los delitos que se le imputan y se le impone una pena de diez años en Azkaban – dijo el jefe del Wizengamot, Tiberius Ogden

Draco lanzo una última mirada a Hermione y Harry y fue llevado, a la fortaleza a cumplir su condena.

- Veo que nos hemos librado de Malfoy – dijo Ron

- Solo por diez años – dijo Harry – esperaba que le dieran más

- Bueno, por lo menos esta en Azkaban y de allí no saldrá en un buen tiempo – dijo Ron

Días después...

- Hermione, hoy me toca inspección en Azkaban – comento Harry a Hermione en el desayuno

- te podría pedir algo...? – pregunto Hermione inquieta

- ¿Quieres ver a Malfoy? – pregunto incrédulo Harry

-Si, pero no es para nada bueno, solo quiero decirle las cosas que me quedan por dentro, no quiero dejar todo así, quiero sacarme el veneno de adentro antes de empezar –dijo Hermione muy seria

- Entiendo, bueno acompáñame – dijo Harry simplemente

Hermione se puso el abrigo sobre la ropa que llevaba y ambos salieron rumbo a la tenebrosa fortaleza, al llegar uno de los custodios condujo a Hermione hasta al frente de la celda de Malfoy

- Hermione! – Exclamó Draco algo débil al verla – ¿que haces... aquí?

- Vine solo a decirte, que no te odio por todo el daño que me has hecho, que espero algún día recapacites por todo el mal que has causado, no solo a mi, sino también a los demás – dijo Hermione muy seria mirándolo a través de los barrotes de su celda

- Por qué me dices eso ¿Que pasó con el bebe? ¿Ya diste a luz? –pregunto frenéticamente Draco

- Por tu culpa lo perdí, pero te lo agradezco, no se si hubiera podido enfrentar el hecho de que el bebe era tuyo – dijo Hermione recordando lo que le había dicho la sanadora mientras estaba en San Mungo

- Era nuestro hijo... – Musito Draco algo emocionado – yo sabia que era mío

- pero tu lo has dicho, era, lo perdí por culpa de todo lo que pase cuando me secuestraste, la tensión, el maltrato, los nervios – dijo Hermione

- ¿como es que no me odias? ¿Si por mi culpa perdiste a nuestro bebe? – Pregunto Draco desconcertado – es lógico que me detestaras, que no quisieras verme ¿o aun sientes algo por mí?

- No Draco lo siento, tu mataste todo lo que alguna vez llegue a sentir por ti y no te odio ¿sabes por que? Por que me libraste del estigma de tener un bebe de un monstruo como tu, un ser vil y despreciable que no dudaría en aplastar todo lo que se le interponga en su camino por conseguir sus caprichos, no te odio por que eres demasiado poca cosa para hacerlo, sentir odio por ti equivaldría a darte mas importancia y realmente no la tienes, sigues siendo la misma maldita cucaracha que conocí en Hogwarts y espero que aparte de esto, si te pudres aquí no me importara en lo mas mínimo – dijo Hermione mirándolo con asco

- Me odias... no lo niegues – dijo Draco – si yo lo único que he hecho es amarte, amarte como nadie en este planeta podrá hacerlo

- Eso es cierto, de la forma mas egoísta y mezquina que puede hallarse, no creo que haya dos engendros como tu que hagan lo que tu haces – dijo Hermione

- Por favor, perdóname, la posibilidad de perderte me hizo enloquecer, no sabia que hacer con tal de tenerte de nuevo – dijo Draco entristecido por la declaración de Hermione

- No se puede perder lo que no se ha tenido, y tu y yo realmente no habíamos pasado de cierto limite mientras estuvimos juntos en Francia esos tres años – dijo Hermione con dureza

- Yo solo quería hacerte mía, quería hacerte feliz, quería darte todo para que te sintieras bien – dijo Draco desesperado

- Tu solo pensabas en tenerme, pero tenerme no significa que tenga que ser por las buenas o por las malas - dijo Hermione

- Yo te amo – dijo Draco desesperado

- Yo no Draco, nunca lo hice, te quise, tuvimos algo bonito pero eso está en un pasado ya remoto, y manchado por tus acciones, que Dios te perdone por tus errores – dijo Hermione mirándolo directamente a esos ojos grises que en ese instante estaban cargados de tristeza

- te vas ¿no te volveré a ver? – pregunto Draco

- No, esta es mi despedida, no volverás a saber de mi salvo esto, pasado mañana me caso con mi verdadero amor, con Harry James Potter, el único a quien yo he amado de verdad en esta vida – dijo Hermione – adiós y ojala algún día te des cuenta de todo lo que has hecho en esta vida y recuerdes que el que la hace, la paga

Draco se quedo sin palabras, anonadado, la perdió, la amaba, a su manera pero la amaba y la perdió por un estúpido error, por egoísmo, jamás volvería a tener la esperanza de que Hermione fuera la mujer que despertara a su lado, que fuera la mujer que estaría con el, la que lo esperaría siempre, la mujer que siempre había deseado aun desde que estaban en el colegio y eran apenas unos críos, desde ese entonces, aunque era un amor prohibido, el sabia que ella seria la mujer de su vida.

Un mes después del Juicio, Harry James Potter y Hermione Jane Granger se unieron en Matrimonio, asistieron muchísimos miembros del Ministerio, Aurores en su mayoría, los Weasley en pleno acompañados de sus respectivas novias y esposas, los padres de Hermione, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, en una ceremonia muy esperada por los novios

- cuando acabara todo esto ya que me muero por llevarte a la habitación y poseerte ya, como la primera vez, pero esta vez para siempre – dijo Harry

- ya cálmate y soporta lo que falta de la ceremonia – dijo Hermione sonriendo con picardía antes de que el funcionario los casase...

Los declaro unidos en matrimonio... – concluyo el funcionario después de media hora

Harry y Hermione se besaron como si fuese la primera vez, y es que en el fondo lo era, era la primera de muchas en una vida juntos...

- bueno, ya por fin eres mi mujer – dijo harry después de que les tomaran la primera foto de recién casados

- Bobo, claro que no – dijo Hermione riendo

- ¿como que no? – pregunto Harry sin comprender

- Que no es por fin, yo soy tuya desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que desde ahora soy también tu esposa – dijo Hermione besándolo apasionadamente

- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que por fin todo haya acabado, que estés conmigo por siempre – dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa

- Así tenía que ser ya que siempre estuve... **_Atada a ti –_** dijo ella

_**Fin**_

_**----------------------------**_

Espero les haya gustado, este es el ultimo capitulo de "Atada a ti", este fic fue hecho por mi hace varios meses pero apenas ahora lo estoy publicando aquí, me alegro que lo hayan acogido bastante bien al igual que "Llevados por el deseo" me gustaría que si alguno de ustedes sintieron que le gustaba la historia lo suficiente, se animaran a leer las otras que estoy escribiendo y publicándolas para continuar en esta labor.

Les agradezco a todos ustedes tanto los que leyeron y dejaron sus hermosos reviews como a los que simplemente la leyeron, gracias por estar ahí, gracias por todo ya que sin alguien que lea una historia, no hay nada que valga la pena escribir

Besos y cuídense mucho, se les quiere

_Claudia Granger _


End file.
